Дерби-гонщик
Дерби-гонщик ( ) — десятая песня шестого сезона сериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Не ставь карт впереди пони». Поётся во время Эпплвудского Дерби, когда Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Эпплджек перехватывают инициативу у Скуталу, Крошки Бель и Эппл Блум соответственно. Также мелодия песни играет во время того, как ИЗО с их сёстрами делают карты, а также во время повторных гонок. Русская версия = thumb|300px|Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! :Пони ::Вперёд, вперёд, вперёд! :Эпплджек ::Зацените, я на Дерби, ::На телеге на своей. :Рарити ::Зацените, я на Дерби, ::Я сегодня всех модней! :Дэш ::Зацените, как гоню я, ::И меня уж не догнать. :знаков отличия ::Отпустите, я сошла бы, ::Только как, вот бы знать! :Пони ::Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! ::Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! ::Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! ::Но, но, но! :Рарити ::Мой карт оригинален, ::И с фантазией он сделан. :Эпплджек ::Мой карт традиционен: ::Он просто сбит умело. :Дэш ::Ну а я — я просто ас, ::И не догонят нас! :знаков отличия ::Мы в этой гонке — пас, ::Хотим гонять по-своему. :Радуга Дэш: Ну, тебе весело? :Эппл Блум: Может, всё-таки чуть-чуть поднажмёшь? :Пони ::Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! ::Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! ::Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! ::Но, но, но! :Рарити ::Я привлеку внимание, ::Чтоб получить награду. :Дэш ::А я прибавлю скорость: ::Мне оторваться надо. :Эпплджек ::Мы тут не спешим: ::Мы же просто отдыхаем. :Блум ::Да мне уже плевать, ::Ведь мы точно проиграем. :Рарити ::Каждый пони знает: ::Презентация важна. :Дэш ::Я всех обогнала, ::Ведь я для гонок рождена! :Рарити ::Надо всем смелее творить. :Эпплджек ::Не стоит даже спешить. :Дэш ::Тут важно не тормозить. :знаков отличия ::И поздно всё прекратить! :Пони ::Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! ::Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! ::Жми на газ, дерби-гонщик! ::Но, но, но! :Искатели знаков отличия: Берегитесь! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px|Giddyup, derby racers! :Пони ::Go, go, go! :Эпплджек ::Check me out, racin' the Derby ::Check out my old-fashioned cart :Рарити ::Check me out, racing the Derby ::In my original work of art :Дэш ::Check me out, faster than ever ::There's nopony can catch me now :знаков отличия ::Let me out, I'd do it over ::If I only knew how! :Пони ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Go, go, go! :Рарити ::My cart's the most original ::Designed with imagination :Эпплджек ::My cart's the most traditional ::Just plain, no complications :Дэш ::Look at me, I am the ace ::Might as well give up the chase :знаков отличия ::Wish we could stop this race ::Start again and do it our way :Скуталу: Having any fun yet? :Эппл Блум: Nope! Maybe if we could go a little faster! :Пони ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Go, go, go! :Рарити ::Gotta get some attention ::If I want that ribbon :Дэш ::Gotta push the limit further ::Blow away the competition :Эпплджек ::Gotta coast on through ::Just relax, we're gonna cruise it :Блум ::Guess I don't really care ::Since we're clearly gonna lose it :Рарити ::See, everypony's watching ::Presentation is a glory :Дэш ::Just passed you, even faster ::Speed is king, end of story :Рарити ::Bigger, bolder down the track :Эпплджек ::Love the view from the back of the pack :Дэш ::Won't stop, we're on the attack :знаков отличия ::Too late to take it all back! :Пони ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Giddyup, derby racers ::Go, go— :Искатели знаков отличия: Look out! en:Derby Racers uk:Гонщик Дербі Категория:Песни шестого сезона